Iced Tea and Manipulation
by Yami B666
Summary: Marluxia, good-looking, charming, manipulative and unbelievably conceited, considers himself the 'king' of his university. But then he meets someone who not only is able to resist his charms, but always seems to be a step ahead of him. VexenMarluxia


Not much to say about this one, other than 411 rocks, as does Vexen. I don't own Kingdom Hearts or its characters.

* * *

The scent of coffee hung permanently in the air of the Usual Spot Café, unnoticed by the shop's regulars who were now accustomed to it. The café's patrons were mostly high school and university students, the youths taking a liking to the place's contemporary style and atmosphere. Red lounge chairs were arranged around several small, round coffee tables, whilst booths with padded seats that could fit three or four people lined the walls. Several small televisions were located throughout the shop, stationed high above the ground, all playing the same channel. Most of the café workers were young, cheerful, and took it upon themselves to memorise the names of the regular customers. 

They had no trouble remembering the names of a certain group of students. Marluxia and his group were always so outgoing, so loud, so _noticeable_, that they were easily the most governing focus in the café. Today was a normal day. Larxene was whispering – probably gossiping – with Kairi, a friend from university who worked at the Usual Spot. Axel was pining for Roxas, who was still in class, and was also reading a newspaper with Demyx, both of them sniggering at something. Marluxia was revelling in just how much he rocked.

He didn't consider himself conceited – his self-admiration was _perfectly_ justified. He was at the top of all his classes in Hollow Bastion University; he had at least half the student population there lusting after him, and he was able to charm anyone and everyone and manipulate them into doing his bidding. He was charismatic, attractive, smart, strong, and just damn _good_. He was so damn good that he had just charmed one of the waitresses – a pretty girl with short, brown hair – into giving him a free cappuccino. He sipped it quietly, choosing to simply observe his surroundings closely, although that didn't save him from being startled when Axel suddenly burst loudly into song.

"_Where, oh, where is my Roxas?_" the redhead sang horribly, looking absolutely pathetic and attracting quite a few stares. "_Where, oh, where could he be?_"

"_Hiding from you and your singing voice,_" Demyx sang back in his melodious and much more tolerable voice. "_Because you sound like you swallowed cat's pee!_"

Everyone erupted into laughter, even Axel.

"Yeah, all right, I'll pay that," he chuckled, and made a stroke in the air with his finger. "One point to Dem, and have a nice fucking day."

"Sweet," Demyx snickered and handed the newspaper over to Axel, clearly done with it. Axel scanned it for a moment before tossing it aside, apparently deciding that it wasn't as much fun to read the paper by himself. He eyed Marluxia's coffee.

"You gonna get us a free one too?" he inquired, grinning.

Marluxia sipped his drink again calmly, returning Axel's gaze steadily. "No," he replied. "Get your own drink."

"Bitch," Larxene muttered, although she was smirking. Kairi on the other hand frowned, looking from the cappuccino to Marluxia's face.

"Free one…" she muttered thoughtfully. Then realisation dawned on her and she glared at Marluxia.

"Oh, for the love of…" She pretended to hit Marluxia on the head with her serving tray as she passed, marching to the counter. "Yuna!" she called irritably. "Don't be fooled by Marluxia, he's just a-"

"Lovely man," Marluxia called after her, grinning as his group fell into snickers. "You flatter me, Kairi."

Kairi leant on the counter and peered at him for a moment, before shaking her head, a fond smile playing across her features despite herself. Beside her, Yuna grinned sheepishly.

"No comeback," Marluxia noted lightly, stirring another sugar into his coffee. "Means she inadvertently admits I'm right."

"Admits what?" Demyx asked, looking confused. Larxene snorted.

"He thinks he's King Shit, that's all," she playfully flicked the tip of his nose. "You need someone to knock you down a few pegs."

Marluxia chuckled, ignoring his tingling nose so that he wouldn't have the urge to rub it. He and Larxene had been through this countless times, the most recent being when she dared him to try and make out with a student who was notorious for being a prude. Marluxia had ended up, a) getting laid, and b) even more confident in himself, if it was possible. He smirked to himself. Throughout his life, he had succeeded in anything and everything he had attempted, and he was proud of that. So why should he act humble?

"Not the words I would have used, Larxene," he replied simply. "I would have said 'know' instead of 'think', and 'good' instead of 'King Shit', but that doesn't matter." He grinned at her. "Nobody's perfect."

"That means you're not perfect, you know," Axel pointed out. Marluxia raised an eyebrow at him.

"I never claimed to be," he replied. "I'm just a little more perfect than you."

"Bullshit, Flower Power, you've got no one, I've got Roxas!"

"Listen, Pyro-Spastic Bitch, you've got _Roxas_, I've got half of Hollow friggin' Bastion Uni-"

"Marluxia," Demyx broke into their argument, looking at the addressed man with interest. Marluxia was secretly thankful too – his arguments with Axel never ended well, especially when he insinuated that Roxas was anything less than a deity. Once, Marluxia had returned home to find half of his garden burnt to a crisp. He had repaid the favour by sneaking into Axel's apartment and flooding the lounge room.

"What's wrong?" he asked curiously.

"You reckon you can chat up anyone?" Demyx asked. He looked slightly sceptical as he leant forward, peering at Marluxia.

Marluxia grinned and stretched gracefully in his arm chair. "Of course," he replied simply. Demyx was an incredibly attractive guy – Marluxia was sure that if he were just a little more suave, he would have people swooning in his wake. But Marluxia wasn't about to inform Demyx of that belief.

Demyx looked thoughtful. Marluxia wondered if something was wrong.

Clearly, Axel had noticed too. "What's up, Dem?" he asked. Marluxia watched in morbid fascination as the redhead picked up four sugar packets and emptied them all at once into his drink. _Fantastic_ – Axel would probably be giggling like a fool and bouncing off the walls in no time at all.

"So if I set you a challenge, Marly-"

"Don't call me that," Marluxia interrupted Demyx irritably.

Demyx ignored him. "-say, get someone to treat you to a coffee here, could you do it?" he looked at Marluxia expectantly.

Marluxia scoffed. "Easy, Demyx, you've just gotta learn to read people." He gestured around the room. "Pick someone for me." Of course, he already knew half the café's occupants from times when he had manipulated them for various reasons, but he wasn't about to admit that unless he absolutely had to.

"How about him?" Axel asked, pointing to a blonde man who was leaning on the counter, chatting to Yuna. Marluxia shook his head – he knew Tidus from when he had talked the man into giving him and Larxene VIP seats at the Blitzball final last year, in which Tidus was playing.

"Know him," Marluxia said simply. "Try someone else."

"Her," Demyx said instantly, nodding to a darkly dressed girl with black hair and red eyes, who seemed to be accompanying Tidus.

Again, Marluxia shook his head. "Done her," he said simply. His friends stared at him.

"'Done her'?" Axel echoed. Marluxia grinned.

"Let's just say that her name – Paine, that is – is quite apt."

The group fell into sniggers.

"Right," Larxene said in an all-business tone. She stood up and scanned the room once, twice, thrice, before smirking down at Marluxia.

Marluxia wasn't worried. Sure, his best friend was the definition of evil, but so far he had been able to handle anything she threw his way (the incident in their year eleven science class in high school in which they were dissecting a frog notwithstanding of course, because that had ended badly for _all_ and so no one ever spoke of it.)

"Found someone?" he asked cheerily.

Larxene was grinning so widely that Marluxia half-expected her face to rip in half.

"There's a snobby-looking guy all on his lonesome in the corner over there," she nodded in its direction. "Looks like he's working or something. Try and get him to have a coffee with you."

Discreetly, Axel stood up and looked over to where Larxene had indicated. He smirked.

"Shit, Mar, you've got no chance," he said as he sat down again.

Marluxia snorted and craned his neck to see the man. He was perhaps a little older than Marluxia, had long blonde hair, angular features, his brow furrowed as he studied the books and notes scattered all across his table. He looked very haughty, and had an air of sophistication about him that Marluxia was instantly attracted to.

Not so discreetly, Demyx stood up to see their man of interest.

"He reminds me of Mar, actually," he observed lightly.

Marluxia supposed Demyx had a point, although this man didn't look like he had any sense of humour at all, and judging by the fact that he was alone Marluxia guessed that he wasn't very sociable. But there was something about the man that reminded Marluxia of himself, which was why he knew that flattery – and lots of it – would get him exactly what he wanted from the man.

The only problem was, Marluxia was far too proud to smother anyone in compliments. He would have to settle for the next best thing – blatant truth.

"I'll get him, don't you worry about that," he chuckled, standing.

"Fifty bucks says you won't," Axel said, grinning up at Marluxia.

"Deal," Marluxia said instantly. Out of the corner of his eye he could see Larxene shaking her head, and he knew she thought he was being over-confident again. He was determined to prove her wrong.

He nodded to his friends one last time before putting on his most charming smile and sauntering up to the man, sliding into the seat opposite him. The man didn't even look up, much to Marluxia's annoyance.

"Hello in there?" Marluxia teased, an art which he had perfected. He leaned down slightly, attempting to catch the man's eye. "Do you always ignore people who wish to chat with you like this?"

The man looked up. Marluxia found himself staring into a pair of beautiful green eyes, the likes of which he had never seen before.

"Can I help you?" the man asked, looking positively uninterested. Marluxia quickly composed himself.

"I hope so," he replied, looking at the blonde flirtatiously through the bangs of his hair. "See, my friend over there-" he waved dismissively towards his group "-thinks that you wouldn't be interested in having a coffee with me. Care to prove him wrong?"

"Not particularly," was the blonde's blunt answer, before he turned his attention back to his work.

Marluxia raised an eyebrow. _That_ was an odd way to say yes. He watched the blonde closely for a moment, before realisation struck him. This guy had just _rejected _him? Playing hard to get, was he? Marluxia could handle that.

Marluxia leaned forward, giving the man another flirtatious look. He briefly considered stroking his blonde hair slightly, but then thought better of it.

"So, what are you up to?" he asked, grinning.

"The chapter that describes various methods of killing someone who interrupts your work," was the reply. Marluxia chuckled.

"Aren't you the comedian? Where have you been hiding, I've never seen you before."

"I suppose my luck has run out now." the man said dryly. He looked up again at Marluxia, his green eyes narrowed. "What do you _want?_" he asked, his tone so terse that Marluxia had to stop himself from flinching.

"I just want to have a coffee with you," he said slickly, pouting slightly, a gesture he knew most people found irresistibly cute. "That's not so bad, is it?"

"Depends on your definition of bad," the man replied, gathering his possessions together. "Obviously yours and mine differ greatly."

"Oh, please," Marluxia scoffed, quickly running out of patience with this man. Who knew how deeply one man could be in denial? "You know you want me. Everyone does. So admit it and have a coffee with me!" his tone was commanding now. He fixed the blonde with a stern gaze.

"Everyone, you say?" the blonde mused lightly, his green eyes considering Marluxia. "Well then, here's your drink!" He suddenly tipped the contents of his cup all over Marluxia, snatched up his belongings and swept out of the store. Marluxia gasped as he was drenched in a cold liquid that smelled very much like iced tea.

"Oh my GOD!" Larxene cried, and she, Axel and Demyx fell into hysterics. Her head was thrown back as she laughed, Axel was clutching his stomach and Demyx was leaning on the coffee table, beating his fist upon it in mirth.

Marluxia stood up as he slowly registered what had just happened.

Blonde man. Rejection. Smartarse. Iced tea.

Ooh, that bastard.

Marluxia had never wondered about what he would do if someone wronged him as badly as that blonde just had, he simply thought it was a given that anyone who publicly humiliated him would be on the receiving end of his wrath. But instead of brooding and planning his revenge, he slowly began to grin. Soon enough he was laughing hysterically with everyone else.

"I _will _get that man to have a coffee with me!" he proclaimed to the café when he had finally calmed down. "I swear it!"

"No one cares, Marluxia," Kairi deadpanned from where she was standing behind the counter.

* * *

Four days passed before Marluxia saw the blonde haired man again. But the following Tuesday afternoon he was back, sitting in the exact same spot, looking deeply engrossed in a thick book. 

Axel and Larxene exchanged glances before both smirked at Marluxia, as if they were silently mocking him. Marluxia ignored them. They had been getting in cheap shots about his rejection for the past four days. Roxas had tagged along today, and he peered over at the blonde as Demyx openly pointed him out and hissed, "That's him!" Marluxia rolled his eyes. Demyx was never one for subtleties.

They took their usual seats, Roxas choosing to sit on Axel's lap, much to the redhead's delight. Axel cuddled him close as Roxas glanced slyly at Marluxia.

"Something wrong?" Marluxia almost snapped, refusing to let on how agitated he was becoming. He wanted to go and talk to the blonde, but something was stopping him. He wasn't sure whether it was pride or nerves (although he was sure he couldn't possibly be nervous – the last time he had felt nervous had been in year ten, when he was facing his father after the man had caught him in bed with another boy. _That _had been an incident Marluxia wanted to forget.)

"Go on, then," Roxas ordered, jerking his head in the man's direction. "I came here today just to see you get your arse kicked-" Axel made an indignant noise and Larxene snorted "-so get over there and chat up Prince Charming!"

"Prince Charming?" Marluxia echoed dryly, but standing up nonetheless. "That's ridiculous."

"Not really," Demyx reasoned, looking up at Marluxia innocently. Marluxia saw through that façade – Demyx could be downright _evil._ "Think about it; you look like a princess, so that means he's-"

"Hey!" Marluxia interrupted indignantly.

"No, no, he's got a point," Larxene said thoughtfully. She smirked up at him. "Well, off you go! Make Squirt happy!"

"_Squirt?_" Roxas repeated, looking outraged.

Axel's expression mirrored his boyfriend's. "Roxas is _not-_"

"I'm going," Marluxia said quickly, wanting to prevent a brawl from breaking out that would result in them being banned from their favourite hangout. Ignoring his friends' ridiculous snicking, he sauntered over to the man and slid into the seat opposite him, just as he had before.

This man was ruder than the brat Roxas' brother was dating. Once again, he didn't bother to acknowledge Marluxia, he simply continued reading. Marluxia peered at the book's cover – _The God Delusion. _It sounded like something this haughty man would read.

When it became clear that the man was just going to ignore him, Marluxia cleared his throat.

"You know, the other day I asked for a coffee," he said lightly, leaning back in his seat and inspecting his nails. "You gave me iced tea. A little rude, wouldn't you say so?" He glanced up at the man, and once again was met with a pair of brilliant green eyes.

"You aren't going to get your coffee this time either, I'm afraid," he said, looking bored. "I'm drinking iced tea again."

"Well, I'd prefer it if you keep drinking it so it doesn't wind up all over me," Marluxia said, giving the man a flirty look. This guy _had_ to crack and jump him sometime, didn't he?

"Are you bitter over that?" the man snorted. "There wasn't even half a cup left."

"I still got tea on m- Ah, forget it," Marluxia waved his hand dismissingly. He wasn't going to let the man know that he had been thinking about him for the past four days. "If you buy me a coffee, I'll definitely forgive you," he grinned slyly.

"And here you just told me to forget about it," the man replied, his voice dripping with sarcasm. "Make up your mind. Actually, on second thought, don't bother. What makes you think I have enough money to shout you, even if I wanted to?"

Marluxia hadn't thought of that. The man was probably a university student, and students tended not to have much money. But…

"Well, judging by your clothes, I'd say money is no problem for you." The man was always immaculately dressed in designer labels that not even Marluxia could hope to afford. And the man looked _good _in them, as much as Marluxia didn't want to admit it.

He looked the man up and down, and then raised an eyebrow when the man blushed faintly. He pointed it out.

"Well, it's not everyday one is eyed like a piece of meat," the man said simply, looking irritated. Marluxia grinned.

"So, do you think I'm attractive, then?" he asked, leaning forward on the table. The man considered him for a moment.

"I suppose so," he replied. "But you still need some work. Here, let me help you."

And once again Marluxia found himself covered in iced tea, staring at the blonde's retreating back. But this time, the bastard was laughing.

* * *

Five times. 

Marluxia had met with this guy on _five _separate occasions, and he _still _didn't know who he was, where he was from, or how he could resist Marluxia. And on four of those occasions, Marluxia had found himself drenched in iced fucking tea (he'd been spared on one occasion simply because the blonde had been out of tea at that point).

It was beginning to drive him nuts. And to make matters worse, Riku had tagged along today – Roxas' brother's irritating boyfriend and probably the only guy at Hollow Bastion University that gave Marluxia a run for his money. Riku lounged back in his chair gracefully, his right leg resting on his left knee.

"That's the guy?" he inquired, scrutinising the quiet man in the corner. As usual, the blonde was working. "Damn, Mar, I think this is the first time that you're actually going to fall on your arse."

"Quiet, Riku," Marluxia growled.

"I hope he throws tea at you again," Larxene said idly, pausing in her conversation with Kairi. "I brought a camera along today." She and Kairi snickered.

Marluxia fought the urge to flip them off – only _plebeians _made such a crude gesture, he reminded himself furiously – and all but marched over to the blonde. With much less grace than he had hoped for, he plonked himself down in the familiar seat. The blonde looked up, blinking in surprise.

"That was rather sullen."

Marluxia scowled. "You'd be annoyed too if you kept getting drenched in iced tea," he replied.

The blonde gave an infuriating, amused smirk. "You could easily avoid that by not coming over here to bother me," he pointed out flatly.

"I'm not losing fifty dollars to that redheaded freak just because you're too stubborn to buy me a coffee!" Marluxia burst out. He was well aware he was sulking, but he couldn't help it. It had been almost a month since he had first approached the blonde.

"I fucking heard that, you dirty dendrophiliac!"

"Quiet, Axel!" Marluxia shouted back. The blonde gave him a strange look before turning back to his work. Today, everything was in order, with only a few folders on the table…

Marluxia blinked as he looked at one of the closed ones.

"Vexen?" he tried tentatively. The blonde looked at him wildly for a moment before glancing down at his work again. He relaxed, and chuckled.

"Very good, you can read."

Marluxia felt his irritation flare up again. "Don't you belittle me!" he hissed. This man was bringing out the worst in him, and it was obvious that _Vexen _knew it. He was watching Marluxia closely now, a small, strange smile playing across his lips. Marluxia squirmed under his gaze, wondering why the hell he was being affected so strongly by a simple look.

He took a deep breath and lounged back in his seat, hoping to regain some semblance of his elegance.

"I'm glad you're amused," he said coolly, meeting the other's gaze. Vexen's smile simply grew slightly and he moved to pack up his work.

"What's this? No iced tea this time?" Marluxia remarked as Vexen stood up, slinging his bag over one shoulder.

The odd smile was still on Vexen's face. It made him look even haughtier than usual, if that was possible, and it also made him look – untouchable. Marluxia didn't like it one bit.

"Perhaps I prefer to drink it, rather than throw it at you," Vexen replied simply. He chuckled. "Count yourself lucky this time." And with that he sauntered out of the café, Marluxia's gaze following him all the way.

Larxene, Axel, Riku and Kairi rushed over to Marluxia as soon as Vexen had disappeared through the door.

"Dude, you look _pissed._"

"What'd he say?"

"Why the fuck didn't he chuck anything on you this time?"

Marluxia waited for the bombardment of question to ease before speaking.

"His name is Vexen," he said simply. He felt rather detached from reality, and chose to simply stare at where the blonde had been sitting.

"…had the camera ready and everything!" Larxene was whingeing. Axel patted her shoulder.

"He got lazy today, it seems." he said simply, and pointedly ignored the glare Marluxia shot him.

Riku laughed. "Excuse me, I need to make a little bet with dear Demyx," he said, pulling his mobile phone out of his pocket and moving away.

Kairi began to clear the table, picking up Vexen's abandoned drink.

"He must be looking for another way to piss you off," she said to Marluxia, looking amused. "There's still some tea left."

"Give it here," Larxene demanded.

Marluxia stared at Kairi. There was still some left? But hadn't Vexen said…?

Marluxia was quickly jolted out of his thoughts when he was once again drenched in what was becoming his most hated drink in all of existence.

* * *

"There isn't much to say about your social skills," Marluxia said flatly, as he took his place by Vexen. 

Vexen glanced up from his notebook, his green eyes once again captivating Marluxia. He cocked an eyebrow.

"Perhaps I prefer it that way," he suggested. Marluxia ignored this pointedly.

"You were incredibly rude to me at our first meeting, for example," he continued. "You've warmed up a little now, but I still get drenched in iced tea…"

"Why do you even care?" Vexen burst out, sounding exasperated.

"…I had to learn your name off of one of your uni folders!" Marluxia ignored the interruption yet again. "And you still haven't asked for mine!"

Vexen gave him a sharp look. "If it bothers you that much, you should have simply told me your name instead of waiting for me to ask for it," he snapped. "Not that it matters, seeing as I already know your name, Marluxia."

Screeching halt.

"What the hell?" Marluxia gasped, jumping back in his seat and forgetting all about poise and aplomb in his shock. "When did you find that out?"

Vexen didn't even look vaguely amused. "Before you bothered me for a second time, I believe. That lovely waitress – Kairi, is it? – told me your name and that was it. I didn't need to hear anymore." The look he fixed Marluxia with was ice cold. "Your reputation precedes you, even outside of your university, and I do not mean that as a compliment."

Marluxia was thunderstruck. Vexen always seemed to be one step ahead of him.

"Where have you heard of me, then?" he managed to ask.

"Twilight Town College," Vexen replied, his tone still cold. "My university."

If Vexen had seemed to be a step ahead of Marluxia before, he was now three miles in front and counting. Twilight Town College was incredibly selective, accepting only those who had scored ninety six percent or more on their Final exams. Marluxia hadn't bothered to apply for a place there because he had known his chances of getting in were slim to none.

He stared at Vexen. No one had ever made him feel so small before, and he didn't like it at all. It was painful.

"I assure you," he said just as coldly, lounging back in his seat. "_Most_ rumours you've heard about me are either exaggerated, or completely made up by some desperate little fangirl – or boy – longing to say they've had a piece of me."

Vexen gave him an incredulous look. "Unbelievable!" he exclaimed, slamming his notebook shut angrily. "For god's sake, get off your high horse! You _always _speak to me as though I should be _grateful _for your attention, like…" he struggled for words. "…like how a king speaks to his servants! I tolerated it at first, but you just won't leave me alone, will you? Why can't you bother someone else? Do you think it's funny to toy with me?" His voice, though still at conversation volume, was hysterical. His expression was pained, furious. "Yes, I'll admit it, Marluxia: you are one of the most physically attractive people I've ever met, but I'm afraid that's where your appeal ends! Have you ever heard the saying 'every rose has its thorn'? Well, _you_ are a cactus!"

He fell silent and flopped back in his seat, refusing to meet Marluxia's eyes. Marluxia felt as though he'd just had a knife driven through his heart multiple times.

"I see," he said coldly, rising to his feet. "I'm sorry to have bothered you." And for the first time, Marluxia was the one to leave the table.

* * *

Previously, Marluxia had only sulked as a last resort for getting what he wanted, considering it unbecoming. But now he had absolutely no problem with refusing to go back to the Usual Spot, instead choosing to remain curled up on his bed in his little apartment, ignoring Larxene's constant poking. 

"God, you're acting like a little fag," she said, sounding exasperated. "Grow a pair, will you?" She jabbed him particularly hard in the stomach, causing him to yelp.

"Stop that! And that man is an absolute bastard!" Marluxia snapped, pushing Larxene's hand away. "Now leave me alone!"

Larxene laughed mockingly. "Oh, look at this: the Great Marluxia, moping like a seven year old! Who cares if Iced Tea Man will be there? You haven't seen everyone outside of uni for almost two weeks now."

"I care, I don't even want to look at that bastard," Marluxia spat, before rolling over and turning his back on her.

"I don't get why though! Unless…" She suddenly fell silent. Marluxia glanced over his shoulder at her. He did not like that grin that was slowly spreading across her face one bit.

"Oh, I _do_ get why!" she said, looking sly. She scrambled for her phone. "Axel _has _to hear about this!"

"Hear about what? What are you doing?" Marluxia asked wildly, sitting up as Larxene dialled Axel's number.

"Hey, Axel?" Larxene spoke into her phone, ignoring Marluxia. "What? No – Look, detach yourself from Shorty for a moment, will you? You've gotta hear this!"

"Larxene, hang up," Marluxia warned, not liking the situation at all.

"Yeah, you know Blondie? Yeah, Iced Tea Man," Larxene was still ignoring him. "Our dear Marlsy-pie? Totally wants him."

"I _what?_" Marluxia exclaimed, feeling his face heat up. "Hang up _now_, Larxene!"

"I _know_!" she exclaimed. "Little Marly is ready to grow up and settle down! Call Dem and tell him, okay?"

"Larxene!" Marluxia yelled, scandalised. Larxene simply laughed and hung up.

"_You_," Marluxia seethed, glaring daggers at her. "I'm going to crush your fucking phone!" Larxene danced out of his reach, laughing.

"I forgot to mention something to you," she said, winking. Marluxia froze. Larxene 'forgetting' things never bode well.

"What?"

"Before I came over today, I called Riku." she said, looking at her phone closely. "And, well…"

The next moment, Marluxia's bedroom door was thrown open, and Marluxia was slung over Riku's shoulder and carried kicking and screaming from his apartment.

* * *

By the time they reached the Usual Spot, Riku had given up on carrying Marluxia. Instead he was dragging Marluxia along, with Larxene standing behind them and jabbing Marluxia sharply with a stick whenever he refused to move. They ignored the strange looks they attracted the entire way. 

Marluxia was still shouting obscenities and attempting to disembowel Riku when they burst into the Usual Spot. Alarmed patrons sent them wild looks, some edging away, and some even accidentally spilling their drinks in shock.

"Riku, I swear, I'm going to-"

"What? You're going to what? Tell the café, Marluxia, everyone's dying to know!"

Marluxia fell silent, but still fought to get away from Riku and Larxene. "You are both so dead," he hissed under his breath.

Demyx, who had been waiting for them in their usual seats, leapt up and helped Riku drag Marluxia and throw him into a chair. The whole thing was totally undignifying.

And to put the icing on the cake, Vexen had witnessed it all, his face absolutely blank of any emotion the whole time.

Marluxia folded his arms as he pouted, sulking in his chair. Kairi was marching over to him, but he ignored her until she stopped directly in front of him and leaned in so that their noses were almost touching.

"About time you came back," she hissed. She smelt of coffee and pastries. "He's been brooding in that corner for almost two weeks now! It's not a good look for us. You two are wrecking the business."

"Get Luna to deal with it," Marluxia snapped back, leaning away from her.

"That's _Yuna! _And no, _you_ are going to grow up and deal with it, okay? You've had the verbal lashing he dealt you coming for a long time now."

"Get out of my face!" Marluxia pushed her away gently and she stood up in a huff, and without another word stormed back to the counter.

Marluxia was determined to leave the café without as much as making eye contact with Vexen. It would only take the greatest of incentives to make him talk to the haughty, rude, utterly untouchable blonde.

Surprisingly, Demyx was the one to deliver that incentive. He seized Marluxia's shirt and pulled him in close.

"I've bet Riku fifty bucks that you can get Blondie over there to warm up to you," he snarled. "I'm not going to be out that much money just because you're a stuck up brat. Now you get over there and charm your way into his goddamned pants!"

With that he dragged a stunned Marluxia over to the corner, tossed him into the seat opposite Vexen, before marching away again, flashing the victory sign as Larxene, Riku and Kairi cheered.

"Son of a bitch," Marluxia hissed under his breath. He couldn't very well run away _now_, could he?

"Hello to you too. And you were calling _me _rude at our last meeting."

Marluxia started and looked up. Vexen's gaze was piercing.

"I didn't mean yo- Oh, whatever." Marluxia flopped back in his seat in a huff.

The silence that followed was uncomfortable, and the tension was so thick it could almost be cut through with a knife. Marluxia looked anywhere but into Vexen's eyes, and Vexen's gaze remained on the other as he fiddled absently with the ends of his hair. After a while, Marluxia's nerves began to wear thin.

"Stop that," he demanded.

Vexen looked surprised. "Stop what?"

"Fiddling with your hair. You always do it when you're uncomfortable, I've noticed. It's irritating."

"And you aren't uncomfortable?" Vexen snorted. "You can't even look at me."

Determined to prove him wrong, Marluxia met his gaze for a moment. But then he felt his face heat up, and he had to look away again.

"This is ridiculous," he muttered. "I don't know why I'm still here." But he didn't move.

"To be honest, I didn't expect you to speak to me at all," Vexen said, just ask quietly. "Not after what I said last time."

Marluxia looked up, startled. Vexen was now looking away, suddenly appearing to be much more interested in the sugar dispenser.

"Did you really mean it all?" Marluxia asked softly, and cringed at how the situation suddenly seemed to be turning into a mini soap opera. Except most soap operas didn't involve two men, he reminded himself quickly, although he was sure he would be able to turn away from everyone come up with an impromptu monologue…

Vexen snorted, still looking away. "I didn't think you were such a delicate flower," he said.

Marluxia laughed weakly. "Botany is my favourite subject in my biology class."

"Another scientist?" Vexen mused absent-mindedly. "I'm studying chemistry."

Once again, an uncomfortable silence followed. Marluxia wished Vexen would either answer his question, or just tell him to leave. It was inevitable that Vexen would eventually demand that Marluxia never bother him again, of that Marluxia was certain. The thought caused his chest to ache dully, but anything was better than this silence.

"No," Vexen said finally, sighing heavily. Marluxia stared at him. "I didn't. Yes, you are conceited, and yes, I think you need to be knocked down off your horse, but you have much more appealing attributes than simply being…" he trailed off.

A ghost of his cocky grin found its way onto Marluxia's lips. "Devilishly attractive?" he offered, laughing.

Vexen chuckled, even though his cheeks were turning an interesting pink. "Yes, devilishly attractive." he echoed. "You are certainly not a cactus – that was the heat of the moment speaking." He looked away again. "I can't believe I just said _that,_" he murmured to himself.

Marluxia snorted. "Oh, come on! You call me a cactus and tell me never to bother you again, and you get your knickers in a knot over admitting I'm hot?"

"Knickers in a knot?" Vexen repeated, sounding amused, and Marluxia cursed Roxas and his catchy vernacular.

They fell silent again. Marluxia fidgeted with the café menu, and finally worked up the courage to ask his final question.

"So, do you want me to leave you alone now?"

Vexen gave him his usual strange look. Marluxia simply couldn't work out what was hidden in that expression.

"Admittedly, I did at first," Vexen confessed. "But now, well…" he struggled for words. "I'm a man of routine, and you've familiarised yourself within my life far too much for me to let you simply drop back out of it."

Marluxia blinked. "Meaning…?"

"Meaning I would have bought you your fucking coffee by now if I wanted you to go away," Vexen said, his cheeks turning a deep pink.

"But last time, you said you never wanted-"

"If you'll recall, I told you I wanted you to stop toying with me," Vexen interrupted. "Either stop playing your games with me or leave me alone, is what I meant."

"Oh." Now Marluxia was thoroughly confused. He tried desperately to work out what it all meant, but Vexen's pretty green eyes, along with the fact that out of the corner of his vision he could see Demyx and Riku peeking over the next table, watching them intently, were all too distracting. He felt as though his head was about to explode.

Vexen suddenly chuckled. "Go home and think about what I've said," he ordered gently. "And come back when you've figured it out." He stood up and slung his bag over his shoulder. Marluxia watched blankly as he paused, considering his cup.

"For old time's sake," Vexen said finally, and with an impish grin he dumped the cup's remainder over Marluxia before tearing out of the café.

Marluxia spluttered in shock. "_I fucking hate iced tea!_" he shouted furiously, not caring who heard. "Get your arse back here!" But Vexen was long gone.

Riku was the first to approach Marluxia. He looked horribly amused.

"Hey dude, just be quiet for a moment," he pressed his finger against Marluxia's lips. "Ssh, listen… Hear something, like a strange whooshing sound?"

"What on Earth are you talking about?" Marluxia snapped, pushing Riku's hand away. Riku laughed.

"That whooshing sound? It's the sound of what Blondie just said flying over your head and out to orbit Pluto."

"Pluto is no longer a planet," Marluxia reminded him before he could stop himself.

"Don't diss Pluto, man."

"Fuck yeah, he drenched you in iced tea again!" Larxene cried victoriously, doing a strange little jig on the spot. "I fucking _love _that guy!"

Marluxia couldn't even bring himself to be annoyed. He simply stared forlornly at Vexen's empty seat, wishing the man hadn't been so damn cryptic.

* * *

Three days afterwards, Marluxia's thoughts were still clouded with confusion. Riku and Demyx refused to help him at all, claiming that any help they offered may rig their bet. Marluxia knew that they, along with Larxene, Axel and Kairi, simply enjoyed watching him flounder. He was lost. 

That was how he found himself in Roxas' apartment, lying on the couch as Roxas sat at the table, scribbled notes into his notebook.

"Now he's saying he _doesn't _want me to leave him alone," Marluxia whined. "Why does he say one thing and mean another?"

"To annoy you?" Roxas suggested absent-mindedly, utterly uninterested in Marluxia's woes. Marluxia couldn't care less.

"He's so damn hot and cold, too," he continued. "His mood swings rival a rollercoaster."

"He'd get along with Axel," Roxas said airily. "Maybe he felt guilty?"

"He's confusing," Marluxia exclaimed, frustrated. "I don't know what I'm doing, I don't know what he wants me to do, and this whole thing is just…" he trailed off, unable to think of a word.

"It's great seeing Mister Confidence so confused," Roxas hummed. "Even better seeing you oblivious to the girls throwing themselves at you simply because you can't get your mind of Iced Tea Man."

"You're not helping," Marluxia said huffily, sitting up and glaring at Roxas.

"All right, here's your help," Roxas snapped, finally turning away from his notes. "You want him, he wants you, and the only reason you're confused is because before now, you've only experienced physical attraction, whereas this is emotional. Now go the fuck away, I'm trying to work!" He pulled his textbook closer. "I'm not your bloody therapist!"

Marluxia wrinkled his nose. "Believe me, I'm quite thankful for that," he said coldly as he went to leave, although secretly he acknowledged that Roxas had helped him beyond belief.

He had a class to attend that afternoon. And then he would pay the Usual Spot a visit.

* * *

Biology had seemed to drag on forever, and Marluxia was impatient and anxious by the time he arrived at the café. Butterflies were going wild in his stomach, and the fact that Larxene, Axel, Roxas, Demyx, Riku and Kairi were all present wasn't comforting in the least. He was quite conscious of their gazes following him as he swept past them and took his place at Vexen's table.

"Good day to you," Vexen said, without looking up as usual. It was a quirk Marluxia had become quite fond of.

Marluxia folded his arms and sat back. "I have a few things to say to you," he said, raising his chin.

Vexen gave him a haughty, yet apprehensive look. "Oh? Go on, then."

Marluxia ticked the points off on his fingers. "One, I'm so sick of iced tea. If I never see the stuff again I'll die a happy man. Two, you are confusing. Stop it. Three, do you actually have a life outside of university?" He gestured to Vexen's work pointedly. "And four," he suddenly became shy. "If you liked me, you could have just said so."

Vexen's cheeks turned pink. "One," he said, mimicking Marluxia's gesture by marking the points off on his fingers. "I'll never be sick of iced tea. Two, no. Three, I do have a life outside of uni, it just annoys me. And four, if I _did _admit to being attracted to you, hypothetically, what would you say?"

Marluxia felt his face heat up. "I'd admit to liking you too, of course," he said evenly, surprising himself.

Vexen grinned. "Oh, good," he said, seemingly satisfied, and without another word he turned back to his work.

Marluxia stared at him incredulously, waiting for him to say something else. He waited, and waited, becoming increasingly agitated, feeling as though his head was about to explode, and finally he could take it no longer.

"A rollercoaster!" he exclaimed, lunging over the table and leaning in close to Vexen. "That's all you are," he murmured. He snaked his hand around the back of Vexen's neck. "A fucking hot and cold rollercoaster." And he pulled Vexen into a kiss.

Kissing Vexen was different from kissing anyone else. Marluxia knew he was getting himself into more than a fling now, and he loved it. He was even more delighted when Vexen began to kiss back.

Finally pulling away, their cheeks flushed and their lips puffy, Vexen grinned at him.

"I was waiting for you to do that," he murmured.

Marluxia huffed. Always one step ahead of him… And Marluxia had once considered _himself_ manipulative!

"Fuck yeah, fifty bucks for me!" Demyx cheered, as Riku groaned and cursed in frustration.

That reminded Marluxia…

"So will you have a coffee with me now?" he asked softly, smiling mischievously and sliding into the seat besides Vexen.

Vexen chuckled. "I'll be honest with you, Marluxia," he said, giving Marluxia an apologetic look. "I _despise _coffee."

"And fifty for me!" Axel exclaimed victoriously, high-fiving Roxas. Marluxia stared at Vexen in bewilderment. Finally, he chuckled.

"Well, I'll be damned," he mused. He hadn't felt this good about losing a bet in a long time, even though Larxene and Kairi were currently laughing themselves stupid at him.

* * *

Please review. 


End file.
